Final Story (Special Edition): Future! Connected Thoughts!
is the fiftieth and final episode of Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the TV debut of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, the eponymous protagonist of the upcoming season with the same name following Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment. It is also the first appearance of Ex-Aid's primary antagonists, the Bugsters, Kamen Rider Genm's personal weapon, the Gashacon Bugvisor and the Ex-Aid Ghost Eyecon that will appear in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider. Synopsis Takeru and the others go to Ryu's tomb to let him know that Takeru was able to revive. The Gammaizer menace is no more and everything has gone back to normal. Takeru has returned to school and is being helped by Akari to catch up with his studies. Alain looks up to the blue sky and makes a decision. Makoto, who with Kanon has seen off Takeru, lets his sister know of a decision of his own. A strange young boy holding a mysterious artifact appears and says: "The one with the power to change the world." What is the meaning of these words? The boy is attacked by the black Kamen Rider that appeared before. Plot to be added Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Ghost: Immediately after the previous episode. *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: This episode is non-canon to Ex-Aid as Emu should not have gotten the Gamer Driver yet in 2016 April. **If ignoring the timeline contrast, the events of this episode can be placed between episode 4 and 5. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : m.c.A.T * : Peter von Gomm Guest Cast * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider Necrom: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: *Kamen Rider Genm: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore **Specter ***Specter **Necrom ***Necrom *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X **Genm ***Proto Mighty Action X, Shakariki Sports (triggered, unused) *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 2 **Genm ***Action Gamer Level 2 Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Ghost × Ex-Aid Errors *It is unknown how Takeru can still use the Ore Ghost Eyecon even though he's revived. **Given that the Ore Ghost Eyecon was created when it bonded with Takeru's soul, Takeru can technically still use this Eyecon as long as his own soul continues to exist. *When Genm activates the Shakariki Sports Gashat, the color of its Game Area is purple rather than green. **It's possible that this is done intentionally to match with Genm's colors in order to make the introduction simpler to the audience. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 31, . Starting on October 2, 2016, Zyuohger would air alongside Kamen Rider Ex-Aid in the Super Hero Time block. *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' - (Fully revived) **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 1 (Ex-Aid) ***It is presumed the Kamen Riders still have their other Ghost Eyecons as evidenced by their appearance in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, even though they are not seen in this episode. **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X, Shakariki Sports *'Video Game References in the episode:' **Ex-Aid taking a Bugster Virus's wooden rod to fight refers to a feature in many Beat 'em up games where the player can take and use weapon from a defeated henchman to combat other enemies. *This marks the return of Specter's default form since episode 41. *This episode's title is similar with Kamen Rider Drive s finale, Final Story (Special Edition): The Case of Ghost. Unlike the latter, however, this one continues the episode naming scheme present in its native series. *At the departure of Ayumu, he mouthed the words "dad" to Takeru before leaving, implying that he is Takeru's son from the future. **This is confirmed in Kamen Rider Ghost: Final Stage, where Ayumu appears as a future Ghost. *This is the first finale since Kamen Rider Fourze s finale to be written by the head writer of the series. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Ghost Volume 12 features episodes 47-50: Conciliation! All Resolutions!, Gather! Chain of Grief!, Infinity! Power of Humanity! and Final Story (Special Edition): Future! Connected Thoughts! Blu-ray Collection 4 comes with 13 episodes. External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 未来！繋がる想い！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 未来！繋がる想い！ References Category:Kamen Rider Ghost episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Crossovers Category:New Kamen Rider Episode Category:Pre-Series Cameo Debuts